farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharky Boshaw
, American |birth = October 2, 1980, Hope County, Montana, United States |status = Alive |ages = 37 (Far Cry 5) 54 (New Dawn) |aliases = *Shark (Nick Rye) *Sharky *Sharky Boshaw *Sharksidous Erectus |affiliations = *The Resistance *Hope County Cougars *The Junior Deputy (Gun for Hire) *The Scavengers |relationships = *Adelaide Drubman (Aunt) *Hurk Drubman Sr. (Uncle) *Hurk Drubman Jr. (Cousin) *Gina Guerra (Cousin-in-law) *Blade (Nephew) |appearances = Far Cry 5 Far Cry: New Dawn |first_appearance = Burn, Baby, Burn |role = *NPC *Ally *Gun for Hire *Specialist |gender = Male |height = 6' (1.83 m) |weight = 230 lbs (104 kg) |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue |archetype = Heavy Flamer |weapons = *Flamethrower (Burn, Baby, Burn) *M133 with Incendiary Shells , 1911 |ability1 = Fire It Up *Attacks will have an extra spark to it. |ability2 = Shatterproof *Resistant to most explosions and impacts. |actor = Dylan TaylorDylan Taylor - IMDB }} Quote "My whole life just flashed before my eyes, I gave it 2 stars." - Charlemagne Victor Bowshaw IV Far Cry 5 Overview Charlemagne Victor Boshaw IV, commonly known as Sharky Boshaw, is a pyromaniac and Gun for Hire in Far Cry 5. Biography Sharky was an accident - 'unwanted', as his parents called him, 'a miracle' - the way he prefers to think about it. After his mother gave birth to him at a public toilet, he was simply left there for his grandmother to pick him up and raise him. His birth certificate says Charlemagne Victor Boshaw IV ( named after his uncle, who won the rights to name the boy by winning a bet he had with Sharky's father ; that he he would get breast implants and keep them for a few months.), but he’d prefer it if you called him Sharky. His parole officer calls him a serial arsonist, but he’d prefer the term, “fire enthusiast.” See, wherever Sharky goes, fire follows: It destroyed his family’s trailer park on three separate occasions, forcing it to close down. It claimed the roller rink that bore witness to a disastrous first date. And it seems to ruin every drunk tank and jail cell that he ever sets foot in. The law couldn’t change Sharky, but that didn’t deter Eden's Gate. They invited him to join them and walk the path to a better life. When he found out that a better life involved torture and brainwashing, Sharky decided to fight the cult. And his fire followed. Oh yeah, and it just so happens that Sharky is Hurk's younger cousin. That might explain a few things. Sharky usually uses a shotgun with incendiary rounds or a flamethrower. Far Cry 5 Burn, Baby, Burn Main Article: Burn, Baby, Burn '' Far Cry New Dawn Sharky managed to survive the nuclear apocalypse by living in a bunker in the company of his cousin Hurk, his aunt Adelaide Drubman, her ex-husband Hurk Drubman Sr. and her current boyfriend, Xander Flynn. According to his diary, most of the time was spent partying and getting high, before the situation eventually escalated and Hurk Sr. left on day 820, stating he'd rather risk radiation than spend another day down there with them. After 3 years in the bunker, they eventually ran out of food, and while Adelaide and Xander went off towards Cuba, he and Hurk decided to live their best Mad Max lives as Sharksidous Erectus and Hurkmungus, who he, at some point in their post-apocalyptic odyssey, ran a distillery with; before the Highwaymen came to take it. 17 years later, Sharky met the Captain of Security at Chateau Boshaw, where's he's holed up with his baby nephew, (Hurk Jr.'s son) Blade Drubman. Once the Captain helped him set up traps and fend off the Highwaymen trying to take back the place, Sharky realized it's probably a poor choice of location when it comes to raising a child, and moved to Prosperity, where he takes charge of the Explosives Lab. Gallery Sharky Boshaw.png|Sharky, acting casual Sharky.png|Sharky and his Wanted Poster SharkyRoster.png|Sharky in the Guns for Hire Roster menu in ''Far Cry 5 IMG 0418.JPG|Promotional artwork of Sharky for the Guns for Hire feature Sharky Wanted Poster.png|Sharky's Wanted Poster FC5 Guns for Hire003.png|Sharky in Challenges Gun for Hire Total kill Fc5 liveevent welldone 2018 april comic1.jpg|Sharky, in the Well Done comic Fc5 liveevent welldone 2018 april comic2.jpg|Ditto, another variant Fc5 liveevent welldone 2018 april comic3.jpg|Ditto Trivia *Sharky is one of the survivors of the nuclear holocaust. *Sharky dropped out of high school. *Sharky is a confirmed furry. *In dialogue with Adelaide Drubman, it is shown he may have a crush on her. He will even admit to it while talking to the Junior Deputy. *Sharky and his cousin Hurk are both voiced by the same actor, Dylan Taylor. *Like the other Guns for Hire, when not on duty, he can be found at the 8-Bit Pizza Bar in the Henbane River region. *Sharky started his first fire after an unsuccessful first date when he was 13, at the Fall's End roller rink. The fire started in a trash can, but grew out of control and burnt the entire building down as well as half of the city block. *Sharky will ask "Is that guy still president... the Orange Russian?" at random while idle when activated as a Gun For Hire. References Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:The Resistance Category:Guns for Hire Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry New Dawn Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters Category:Alive